School days The Guardian Angel
by Sayble
Summary: An 18 year old teenage guy tries to stop the tragedies that happened at Sakakino high school.
1. Welcome to school

School Days Gaurdian Angel (By motakaijohn)

Authors Note: I decided to rewrite the author's note....I would like to get one thing straight, I got the idea from Dr. Shu Hagase. He got me started on my first story....But let me get another thing straight....the story is COMPLETELY different....Now where was I? oh yeah...school days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name is haiko nai. I am an 18 year old teenager who is attending Sakakino high school. Why? the normal answer would be to learn, which is

exactly what i thought i would do. I was sent here on a mission to protect 3 different students. Itou Makoto, Katsura Kotonoha, Sekai Saionjii. Thats

my job. Its pretty boring, i watch them, nothing happens, i get paid....Thats what i thought at least.

My first day of attending the high school was pretty average. Also my first day attending Japan too...Well, i rented a hotel at the saki house, and met

the hotel keeper. She was about 30 years of age, looked pretty angry in the morning...Ah what i get for staying in a 2 star hotel...

I didn't say anything as i got dressed into the school uniform and quickly grabbed two sandwitches for lunch. I waved at her and left the

room.

I got on the train station and unpacked my bags. I had normal teenage stuff. An ipod, cellphone, notebook and stuff. You wouldnt know I was an

agent just by looking at me, the only thing I had for the mission at hand was a piece of paper containing the 3 students addresses, phone number,

and id. And my first target, standing right in front of me, Itou Makoto. He was standing next to the train door, looking bored. I stared at him,

who was also staring at someone else....

I followed his gaze, saw ANOTHER target...

Katsura Kotonoha. "MY god this will be easy" i smiled, stuffed my papers in my bag. She was reading a book, completely oblivious to Makatos stares

and the fact that he just took a picture of her with his phone. I laughed quietly.

I followed Makoto towards class. I purposely changed my schedule to his so i could keep an eye on him, saved me the hassel. I took a seat in the far

back, yawned and pulled out a sandwach to eat. "Screw it, lunch can wait, im hungry NOW." I was about to take a bite when a hand snatched the

food away. "I was about to eat that you know.." i said in a seemingly calm voice, but my stomach was screaming in protest. I looked up, to see a

green haired teenage girl with a stern glare at me. "You are not allowed to eat during class time" she said, holding the sandwich like a club, i

flinched,

seeing as bread can really hurt..

"hah, says who?" I retorted, playing along. "Says me, i am the class rep" and with that, she walked away with a haughty expression.

"Bah, woman these days." I stared after the sandwich, drooling, when someone screamed "Hey stop staring at Setsunas butt you pervert!"

She turned,

her cheeks turning several shades of red, but she didn't hit me, thank god. "Nice to meet you Setsuna." I stood, brought out my hand to shake

hers in the sincerest way i could muster. She looked shocked, at my sudden change in courtesy, i smiled, "So your class rep huh" She didn't say

anything, simply took my hand and shook it. She blushed again and walked towards her seat. I turned toward the lady who had screamed at me.

"You are a serious pervert!" she yelled, then WACK! i had the most painful slap in my LIFE! "God lady! what did i do!" I sounded sarcastic, however

my face DID hurt. "You were hitting on my friend wern't you?" she approached me, glaring. I was about to respond, when i recognized her face...

"Sekai Sainjii?" I asked, letting go of my cheek. She cried out "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!!" she slapped me again, this time i smiled.

"STALKER!" She cried, then with another slap, (my face was screaming for a doctor) she stomped toward Setsunas seat. "I guess thats Sekai" i

muttered to myself, sat back down. I was about to fall asleep, when the bell rang. "Oh my god...." I moaned. Welcome to Sakakino High school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw Makoto come into class, late. He took a seat next to the violent lady who hit me...But they seemed to be getting along. I sat through class,

hardly listening because i already knew this stuff from private school...but i took notes. I scanned the room, looking for kotonoha.

She wasnt there.

I sighed, then took a look at our class rep, who was staring right at me..

"Oh god." I quickly dropped my stare, returned to writing in my notes.

The bell rang, and everyone packed up for lunch...I went towards the rooftop to eat, simply because i thought it would be the most quiet area of

the school...Until i got there...wooh...

I opened the door towards the rooftop, when the same girl who yelled at me earlier chucked a rock at me! "Why are you following me!" she cried,

she chucked another rock at me, but i dodged it. "Hey i just came up here to eat...Im hungry..." I looked around, saw Makoto sitting down next to

her, he stared at me apoligetically. "sorry about that, she's a little aggressive sometimes.." I smiled and sat down toward the edge of the roof.

I pulled out my only sandwich...seriously regretted losing the other one now..I ate in silence, staring at the horizon.

"Hey." I jumped in shock, almost falling off the roof. I looked up, saw Sekai staring at me. "yeah what is it lady?"i said sarcastically, something

i regretted immediately, but she didn't hit me. "What's your name?" she asked. I swallowed the last part of my sandwich and faced her. "Its Haiko

Nai." She raised her arm to shake mine, then stopped, "Im sorry about earlier" She said. I smiled, "hey dont worry about it, your rock chucking

skills are getting better and better," i expected to get hit for that snazzy comment, but she smiled and gave me something. "here, Setsuna wanted

me to give this back to you" I gasped as i saw my other sandwich, "Ohh yeah....more food!!" I snatched it up and ate it in the most disgusting

manner possible. THAT earned me a smack to the head. "Ugh, boys are so immature" Sekai stalked away, sitting back towards Makoto, who

stared at me in silence. I got up and walked towards Makoto. "Hi, seeing as im going to be eating up here for a while, i thought it would be nice

to meet you" I said, He shook my hand, "Yes my name is-" "Makoto Itou, yeah i know." He looked very shocked, i smiled inwardly. "Dont we take

the same train?" Makoto asked "Yeah, we do." "well its nice to meet you" he said abashed, Sekai glared at me...

"well i better get going" I took my bag and got up. "Where?" I stopped, seeing as i actually had no idea where i was going...

"to say thank you to Setsuna." I slowly backed out of the roof. One heck of a lunch..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"well, i got myself into this mess, no backing out now" i muttered to myself as i approached the group of girls that the class rep was eating with.

Setsuna saw me coming, looked away, completely flustered. I was really confused....what is she so abashed about? Another girl noticed my

presence, shook Setsuna's shoulder, "hey its him" she said, "the guy you were talking about." I didn't say anything, to protect her dignity.

Slowly, i sat down next to the group of girls and scratched my head in embarresment. "Hey uh...Setsuna." she looked at me, her cheeks

completely turned into a shade of pink. "thanks for giving me back my sandwich, i was really hungry!" my voice carried a humor in it...which was

pretty obvious seeing as sandwiches isnt a pickup line. Setsuna still didn't say anything..."man what is she so shy about" i thought to myself.

"anywhoo" i got up "i just wanted to thank you, heh, was gonna die of hunger this lunch.." and trying to not do anything more stupid, i left

with as much pride as i could muster......which wasn't much...

"Sandwiches?" i say to myself, "man i gotta get out more."

Class ended, and school was out, i slowly packed my bags and watched Makoto part with Sekai....I followed Sekai outside, remembering my job.

She crossed the lane right outside school, everyone was talking, so much energy...When i saw it. A car was going down the lane at 80 miles per

hour, "DRUNK DRIVER!" My training kicked in and i sprinted towards Sekai at a speed most would say was impossible. I grabbed her by the waist

and pulled her back just as the white bmw sped past the pavement she was walking on...

"phew...close one huh?" i let go of her, who was quite shocked. I turned to see the whole school staring at me..."Oh god.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Im always here!

Chapter 2 the fair

I still couldnt find Kotonoha today, and now Sekai wont even talk to me. Ah well, my job is to keep them alive..nothing more.

I stood outside the class door. The bell was about to ring..."Here goes" i told myself, then entered the room, trying to look casual.

The class went completely silent. I awkwardly managed to find my way towards my desk. I sat in the far back, so i was safe...

Until i felt movement behind me.

"This is my seat, im sorry." I turned, when i recognized her...

Kotonoha....

I choked..."are you Kotonoha?!" She looked very frightened, "Were you following me?!" the whole class turned towards me..."God i hate myself." I

Muttered. "No, and heres your seat, do you mind if i sit next to you." she nodded and i took the seat beside her. "I...uh...Noticed you were not at

school yesterday...what's with that?" she looked very sad for some reason. "Its nothing, just...nothing." I tried to avoid the topic, but it came up

anyway..."do you know who Makoto is?" I whispered, somehow in my mind...i knew the 3 were connected somehow...She choked back a gasp,

then replied "yes." I smiled, i knew exactly what was going on. I decided not to ask her any more questions but she broke the silence first.

"Are you our new student?" "yeah." She looked down, "I heard that a new student saved Sekai from a car crash yesterday, was that you?" I

groaned, "yeah thats me, but its nothing.." she looked at me, "why? the whole school thinks your a hero." I almost impaled myself with my pencil.

"WHAT?!" i yelled, i was standing now, the whole class was staring at me....again..."sorry sensei" i bowed then quickly took my seat.

"A school hero" i thought to myself...."So much for blending in." Kotonoha still looked pretty gloomy...I decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Hey what happened to you?" it was hard not to sound really really curious. Kotonoha started to cry all of a sudden, her head was suddently buried

in my chest! I tried to look natural, as the class was staring at me again....but it's hard to look natural with a girl crying into your shirt...

After the bell rang and lunch started, i packed up and looked at Kotonoha. I couldnt just leave her, that would be heartless, but i really didn't want

a relationship either.."screw it" i said to myself, then approached Kotonoha. "Hey...uh....wanna eat lunch with me? we could talk..." She looked at me

With Red eyes, then nodded."ill take that as a yes," i grabbed her arm then gently pulled her along towards the roof.

I expected to get hit by more rocks as soon as i reached the rooftops, but Sekai was sitting with Makoto eating like a normal teenager....thank god.

Kotonoha saw Makoto, started to cry again...

I swore silently...this is really getting out of hand. "Here kotonaha, have a sandwich" it wasnt the most comforting thing to say...but nothing fills

up a broken heart with a good sandwich....uh...right? She took one then smiled at me...which caused me to completely fluster...Sekai stared at me..

....and smiled...."Oh no.." "im glad your taking care of Kotonoha" Sekai said. I didnt know what to say...so i simply took Kotonoha to the corner of the

roof, and we ate. She was pretty quiet, almost creepy, i couldnt stand it, so i just HAD to ask..."Well, Kotonoha, what's on your mind?" She stopped

eating, and looked at me with the most emotional eyes i have ever seen in my LIFE. I looked away, not wanting to stare back. "well?" i asked.

"you see...."she said, "....its Makoto..." I smiled to myself..."so I was right...." She looked startled, she shook me "what do you mean?"she

demanded. "Well, Makoto broke up with you didn't he..." it was more of a statement then a question. "Im still Makotos girlfriend!" she cried, then

slapped me. I heard Sekai gasp from the sudden violence...what was even funnier was my reaction. "Well, i guess i deserve what i got.." I said.

Kotonoha looked shocked at what she had done. "Im so sorry!" she cried then burst into tears. I smiled then rested my hand on her shoulder

"perk up now, so your touchy about Makoto, i see...Let's talk about something else okay?" She was obviously suprised that I wasn't mad.

"oh...ok.." She smiled and ate in silence again...but the silence was no longer creepy...i felt like i accomplished something.

She looked at me while I ate...i felt really awkward all of a sudden..."Whats your name?" she asked. I felt like i've been greeting people all day...

"well, its Haiko Nai" She smiled at me, "I'm really glad we met." I almost blushed, but i held it in. I got up as the bell rang and ran towards the exit,

"I'll see you during class Kotonoha!" I sprinted past Sekai, who smiled at me, "thank you." she said...

The class bell rang and i packed my bags. On my way out from school i saw Sekai sobbing in front of Makoto."Am i not good enough for you?!" she

cried, then sprinted off....Man, she made one helluva scene. I decided to visit Sekai. My face hurt just thinking about it, but i forced myself to

pull out her address. It took me about 10 minutes to find her house. As i stood there, i sighed.."Why am i doing this....?" then, with a deep breath

i rang the door bell. I expected Sekai to answer the door, but instead, I was greeted by Setsuna. She blushed at the sight of me, which caused me

to feel really awkward. "Uh...this is Sekai's house right?" i asked, she nodded. "Why are you here?" I scratched my head...feeling really

stupid..."well, I wanted to visit Sekai....if that's alright with you." The last words came out as an intamate whisper, which caused Setsuna

to turn several shades of pink. "Oh my god i did it again..." I muttered. She let me in, with a sad look. "Is everything okay?" i thought she was about

to cry. "Yes, everythings fine" I followed her toward the only bedroom, which Setsuna stopped at. "Is Sekai in there?" I couldnt help but asking

the obvious. "Yes." She turned around, intensity in her eyes. "Do you care for Sekai?" it was almost like a demand! "AH-what?!" I spluttered,

the question was so random, i never even thought about the fact that i was visiting a GIRLS house..."Well, no, i just wanted to see how she was

doing.." Setsuna's eyes became somber again, she opened the door to reveal Sekai sitting next to a pillow, her eyes were red from crying,

and she was sitting in the corner of the bed. "Im guessing shes sad." i added sarcastically. Setsuna shot a glare at me, then approached Sekai.

"You have a visitor. She turned around and stared at me for a good 5 seconds before losing it...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" she screeched. I had to give her an apoligetic smile before dodging a pillow to the face. However, the next one

came too fast, and i didnt have time to dodge it. The pillow caused me to fall over. Half laughing, half screaming in pain, i crawled toward the

door exit....If i could just make it...Then Sekai was right on me....Pillow in hand....."DONT KILL ME!!" I screamed sarcastically.

Sekai glared at me, but dropped the pillow she had been holding. "What are you doing here? how did you find out where i live?!" she demanded.

I stared at Setsuna, who looked at me in an almost humorous way. I saw her quietly laughing behind Sekai...

"Well, i just wanted to see how you were doing...You made quite the scene after school." I got up, gently moving Sekai off of me, "So, how is

Makoto?" Sekai started to cry, something i didn't expect. She buried herself in my chest. "here we go again..." i told myself.

I couldnt take the sudden awkwardness, so i decided to just ask. "Well Sekai? what happened?" "He goes out with other girls," she whispered,

I stood there, it was really hard to react to this kind of stuff...So i did the best i could to keep her from crying on me again.....

I gave her my sandwich...

"You are such an idiot." She said as i gave her the food, but she smiled. "I appreciate you coming." I let out a breath, relieved that the awkwardness

was gone."Hey that's what friends are for right? we look after each other!" She stared at me, shocked "You consider me a friend...?"

"Yeah! So come on! perk up, hes just a guy i wouldnt worry about him." She hugged me, which REALLY caught me off gaurd, i made a sudden "Oh."

"Thank you." and i knew she meant it. On my way out, an arm caught me by the shoulder, i turned.

It was Setsuna. "Hey, what's up?" I tried to sound as pleasant as i could. She stared at me, pink spots slowly revealing themselves on her cheek,

"Thank you for helping Sekai." I smiled again "dont mention it! besides your a good friend yourself for being there in the first place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, everyone was talking about the school festival. I had no idea what it was...but I knew you were supposed to go with someone..

On my way to class i was confronted by Satsuna. "Hey class rep!" I greeted her casually. She looked at me with those somber eyes.

"Hey....are you okay?" She stared at me, her cheeks glowing red. "Tommorow is the school festival" She said. "Oh no....dont say it..." i thought.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small brown object. I leaned closer and saw it..."OBLIGATION CHOCOLATE?!!" i was about to die from

shock! "If you dont want it.." she said it almost silently, people around us began to stare...I had to say something..."Oh no of course i want it- I

mean i dont want- well i want it but-Ack!" she smiled at me then slowly put it in my mouth....

I ate it..."that was some good chocolate!" I yelled, trying not to sound crazy. She smiled "I see...Would you dance with me during the school

festival?" I was still thinking about the chocolate. I looked at her, then smiled "sure! i'll go!" she sounded suprised, "what? really?" I put my hand

on her head, she wasnt all that tall...."yeah! your a pleasant person, besides, who else am i going to go with?" I was about to walk away when I

heard her whisper. "Sekai would..." That was something i didnt want to hear..I turned, and faced her. She was crying! but it was the most silent

cry ever. Her body shook, but she made no sound. I almost laughed as i did this, but pulled out a sandwich and gave it to her. "Ahh, take it, this

seems to cheer everybody up." Setsuna laughed as i gave it to her, she looked at me, smiling with tears streaming down her face. I fixed the bow

that was hanging crooked on the back of her green hair. "Your a good person." she said, then before i could react, she grabbed my arm

and planted a kiss on me.

AHHH END OF CHAPTER LOL!!! sorry for leaving you hanging like this, wooh i love cliff hangers dont you? dont worry ill finish it today, just hang tight guys and please....no sandwiches. Motakai john out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. confession

Chapter 3: friendship

I was completely stunned, my eyes were wide open, as if i were stabbed with an electrical car battery. I looked at her closed eyes. slowly and

gently,I withdrew from the kiss. "Well." I said, wiping off any traces of lipstick, "I guess you dont need the sandwich anymore do you?" I laughed

at my own joke, "god i make the stupidest puns" i muttered. She stood silent, eyes averting my gaze, I could see her smiling. I was about to say

something, when the bell rang. "Cmon Setsuna let's go, unless you wanna be late" I walked towards the door, when

she grabbed my arm again, "Setsuna i think we've done enough kissing for one day!" I protested, but realized she wasnt going to. I calmed down,

then looked at her slowly, "are you okay?" I said. She still held my arm, she returned my stare passionately. I couldnt take it, I dropped my gaze.

"God im such a wuss!" She was no longer blushing..."here we go again..." I thought to myself, watching her stare at

me...."Haiko Nai..." The way she said it confused me for a few seconds......Then I realized what she was about to do....... I could feel my cheeks

burning up as she did...."Im confessing to you." She gave me a neutral stare. "Setsuna, please...dont." I pleaded. But it was too late...I

could only accept her. The whole class must have heard what happened, because when we entered, Sawanaga was giving me wolf whistles, and

Sekai gave Setsuna the victory sign...I could only smile wearily as the entire class began to clap..."Oh god.." Kotonoha looked at me sadly,

something dropped from her hand....An obligation chocolate....

I suddently felt so guilty....She was supposed to be one of the 3 i was protecting, not emotionally destroying! I sat next to her, who looked away

as if i didnt exist. I could only take it and stare ahead.

After class ended, I approached Kotonoha. "Im so sorry." She looked away, tears streaming from her eyes. "Damn it I've seen so many girls

crying today!" I shook her shoulders" Kotonoha." She seemed to snap out of something as i said her name, she stared at me. "who are you going

to the festival with?" I demanded, "she shook her head, "No one" she said sadly, "Makoto broke up, and you already have someone." I felt another

pang of guilt, "You were going to oblige to me?!" Kotonoha gave him a sad smile, then looked away again.

....Then i remembered my job...

"HEY!" I yelled over the class table, toward the only other guy in the class.

Sawanaga....

"Huh?!" he woke up with a start, slipping off the table he was sleeping on. "Yeah you lazy bones, now get up!" I felt confident that this would work.

Kotonoha stared at me in confusion, "what are you doing?" she asked. I smiled, "doing my job, now watch." I approached Sawanaga, then

dragged him over toward Kotonoha, who was staring at me in shock. "Kotonoha, meet your new date!" Sawanaga smiled "Kotonoha! i wanted to

confess to you but im so nervous i always wanted to be with you and i brought you chocolates and i never ever ever ever ever ever ever

ever ever want to break up with you!!!" I sighed at his sudden excitement.." jesus man, see Kotonoha? i'll see you at the festival with your date."

She smiled at me, for some reason, i could swear i saw some light come back into her eyes, or was it my imagination? "Thank you Haiko Nai.."

I smiled at her, then approached Sawanaga...

"Listen, you are her date...but if you do anything to her....i swear to god.." Then i smiled, "but dont take it too seriously, have fun Sawanaga."

I left, feeling triumphant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never thought i would do this. I walked up the steps that led to Setsuna's house. I rung the doorbell, chocolate in hand. Setsuna answered the

door wearing the traditional maid dress...."I think im going to have a nosebleed..." Setsuna cheeks turned a faint pink.

I looked past her into the house, there was no furniture...

"Setsuna...Your house is completely EMPTY!" she nodded sadly, then hugged me. Something i almost expected to happen. Yeah, that's right, I'm

getting used to this. "Im moving to Paris" she said, tears falling from her face. I didn't know what to say. "I really enjoyed meeting you." She

stopped to overcome the uncontrollable shaking, then continued. "In the short time i have known you" she whispered, "you have shown more

kindness to me.....then anyone..." I scratched my head, abashed. "Well gee Setsuna...have you told this to Sekai?" "I will when the time comes"

she gave me a piercing stare.....I felt so small all of a sudden....Yet she's the one who's mistaken for a junior...

"I want you to do one thing when I leave..." I smiled, nodded.

"Keep her safe....Please.."

I laughed. "Setsuna, THAT is something i can gaurantee you." She gave me a weak smile. I felt small once more...

"Here we go AGAIN!" i thought.

My job at this school was nothing simple....not at all.

"Your a real sincere person Setsuna." I smiled....I felt my eyes filling up with water...but managed to suppress it. "That was a close one" I muttered.

"Haiko...how come you never cry...?" She was staring at me, I shrugged.

"Well, I dont like crying, it's messy, and I stain my shirt with salty water..." I heard her laughing at my response...."Oh I see." I smiled.

Then i remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot!" ....How am i going to do this....?

I pulled out the chocolate I was holding...."Uh...these ARE NOT from me" I insisted, "They are...uh...from....uh...Sawanaga!"

She frowned..."He's dating Kotonoha...." I laughed weakly..."oh..yeah...Well...um"

Setsuna stared at me, "your a pretty bad liar..." I could feel her teasing me...I felt defeated.."yeah...here just take em!" I forced the chocolate

into her hand's which made her laugh quietly... "Thank you." She said.

I couldnt take anymore awkardness! "Cmon Setsuna, we got a festival to attend!'


	4. We dont forget good friends

....First Goodbye's

We came to the festival early, and preparations were still being made. It was pretty empty, so we had time to just sit and talk.

"So you prepared all of this?" I asked. "Being class rep means i prepare all of the school events for my class." she responded, looking down.

I stood, my mouth hanging open, "well god Setsuna! that's one heck of a responsibility ah?" She smiled, "I'm glad you came with me..."

I smiled back, when another voice came from a distance.

"Setsuna!" It was a female voice....and very recognizable...

"Setsuna!" the voice called again. I turned to confront the noise....i felt the need to back away....It was Sekai...

"Oh hello Sekai." She smiled at me, "So i see you and Setsuna are a couple now ahh?" I held Setsuna's hand gently, "yeah, i guess we are.."

Sekai laughed, "they voted you couple of the year you know." I Gawked! "WHAT?!" Sekai laughed, which is something i dont see often...

just crying..."Well, you ARE the school hero-" "I am not the school hero!!" I couldnt contain myself, which only caused Sekai to laugh some more..

I looked at Setsuna, who was blushing again. "Hey Setsuna, I came to ask if you could help us finish the preparations, we need ribbons for

the lounge entrance..." Setsuna gave me a sad smile. "Okay, i'll do this for you Sekai...I'll be back." I could see her about to break down again.

I grabbed her arm as she was leaving. "Hey I'm coming too you know!" I said in my most indignate voice i could muster, she laughed then

dragged me along. Sekai watched us intently, smiling. "See, you make a good couple." I looked at Sekai's face, who betrayed the smallest amount

of sadness..... "Sekai?" she stopped, "yeah?" "Well....who are you going to the festival with...?" Sekai gave me an unreadable look, "Makoto is."

I saw what was happening..."oh...well...let's get those ribbons up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Placing the ribbons on the lounge door was pretty easy...But i couldnt help noticing....

"Hey Setsuna?" I called from atop the ladder. "Yes?" she had been watching me do most of the work, something i told her i really didn't mind.

"Why the heck are we putting ribbons in front of the lounge? i mean...theres nothing in there...except a bed." At that Setsuna blushed

furiously, she looked away from me and fidgeted a little. "Did i say something?" I was seriously confused....

Setsuna grabbed a ribbon and placed it over the doorframe, "Well..." she said the words slowly, as if what she might say was going to kill me.

"It's tradition, after you dance, and do the festival...you take the person you confessed to....to the lounge...and you..." She blushed even more...

I took a look at the bed..."Oh......uh...let's finish this okay?!" She looked greatful for the change in subject, and happily finished the rest,

while i simply stared at the lounge...

"God...one hell of a tradition..." I thought to myself.

Sekai came in, with a smirk. She had obviously been listening to our conversation. "Haiko, I could use some help lifting the boxes downstairs,

it would be really nice if i had some help." I nodded, then waved to Setsuna, "I'll be back." She smiled then waved.

I followed Sekai downstairs where i lifted a box and put it atop fork lift. "Haiko." I turned toward Sekai, who stood there staring at me.

"Your really close to Setsuna..." her eyes betrayed concern...

"Eh? well, were friends, I dont really see anything wrong with that..." She stared at me some more...Im really getting uncomfortable.

"She's only like that near you." Sekai said, smiling. "She's actually really confident...In fact, i've never seen her act that way towards anyone....

Except you." I felt my cheeks burning...i had to break the silence somehow..."Sekai....is the lounge really......?" She laughed, "yeah it is...but

dont get any idea's with Setsuna you hear?" I was almost relieved to hear it, "Yeah of course i wont, i wasn't planning on that at all."

Sekai smiled, "for some reason i cant help but know your telling the truth...well...let's get these boxes finished." I stared at her...lifting a box,

i asked, "Is Makoto coming?" Sekai's eyes became somber..."I dont know." I frowned, "if he isnt coming, I'll force him okay?" I had a hint of

sarcism in my voice, but still....I was serious. Sekai looked downcast all of a sudden..."He's coming...i just dont know if he's coming with me.."

I felt really angry for some reason..."Does he like someone else...?"She didn't say anything, then smiled. "No of course not! Lets finish and go back

upstairs, your making Setsuna wait you know..." I smiled back, but still felt really concerned. We finished and i followed Sekai back upstairs.

I came back up to see Kotonoha and Sawanaga talking with Setsuna. "Hey guy's." Kotonoha hugged me, which caught me WAY off gaurd...

"what did i do?" I gave Setsuna an apoligetic look, who smiled. "Thank you for everything." Kotonoha released her contstricting grip then

took Sawanagas hand "Well, i promised i'd see you at the festival right?" Kotonoha nodded, and Sawanaga gave me the victory sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well it's me Motakai John again, I love cliff hanger's which is why i stopped right here...chill guy's ill continue the chapter in like 45 minutes, bathroom break heheheheheh....What? taking 45 minutes to dump is bad? NO ITS NOT I HATE YOU! GRAGH!! haha just kidding, motakai john out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked outside. The place was getting crowded. "Looks like the festival's started" i grabbed Setsuna's hand and pulled her along. She looked at

me then smiled..."where are we going first?" she asked. I put my hand on her head..."well, i promised you we would dance wouldn't we?"

She looked down, i could see her cheeks glowing a faint pink...again...

I sighed to myself..."How do i NOT embaress her"...then smiled, "Well, me and Setsuna are going to dance." I waved to Sekai, Sawanaga, and

Kotonoha, before going toward the large bonfire where people were talking, dancing.....

.....And kissing...

I had to supress a gag, ended up coughing, half laughing. Setsuna looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay?" I smiled as bravely as i could...

Forcing myself to look at the kissing couples dancing over the bonfire...

"well ready to dance Setsuna?" She didn't answer, merely stared ahead, shyly holding my hand. "Uh, are you okay?" I gently shook her. "I...I

dont know if i can do this..." she looked away, abashed. "Im sorry." I stared at her, shocked, "Wait....have you ever danced before?"

She shook her head, "this is my first time..." I smiled, "Okay, just do what i do..." I tried to hold in my own nervousness....along with the fact

that this was my first dance too....

My face must have betrayed my emotions, because Setsuna asked, "What about you? is this your first dance?" I gave a defeated laugh...

"yeah, you caught me, was i really that obvious?" Setsuna smiled then held my hand, which caused me to blush, "well..uh...let's dance!" We moved

awkwardly at first..

Then we slowly caught with the rythm...She rested her head against my chest....I felt awkward again...."Im still not used to this.." I muttered.

I looked down to see her smiling at me, tears were beggining to form in her eyes again...

People stopped to give us space....I actually wished they didnt, now we were in the spotlight..."Oh no..." I groaned as the DJ pointed at us..

"Everybody give it up for OUR COUPLE OF THE YEAR!!" i sighed.

10 Minutes later the dance was over, and the bonfire was extinguished. I felt someone tugging on my arm. It was Setsuna, "Hey, that was some

dance! I told you it would be fun!" She smiled. "I'm glad that you saved me before we danced." I gave her an exhasperated look, "Setsuna, I was

just as nervous as you...I wouldnt call it saving" i scratched my head, abashed. "Yes, but still, that made me happy.." My face was seriously burning!

"Haiko Nai..." She said my name like that...again..."uh...yeah?" i was still dizzy from dancing for 10 minutes...

"Close your eyes for a second." I didnt know what to say....So i did as she said and closed my eyes....

I felt her pulling me along, hearing and people talking, a LOT of energy...it was a festival after all..

"Where am i going...?" I was starting to feel pretty scared...

I heard the sound of the festival dying out. Wherever i was going, it was a pretty secluded area...

After what seemed an eternity, we stopped.

"Setsuna? can i open my eyes now?" I heard a door slam shut, then suddently-

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! SETSUNA!" she had pounced on me! her passionate gaze staring at me. She kept a neutral face, but was breathing heavily,

and her cheeks were blushing furiously. I felt both her hands were on my chest, she didn't say anything...Only gave me that burning....passionate...

stare....

"Ahh....Setsuna? I really dont think this is a good idea..." I looked around, noted that there were ribbons in front of the door she had shut..

"ARE WE IN THE LOUNGE?!" I stared at her in shock. Her eyes had changed color....red...?

"Setsuna! you cant! you wont!" I cried out. She stared at me some more.

In all the excitement, her ribbon had fallen onto the bed next to me. I smiled, then fastened it to her hair.

"Damn you Setsuna...I cant talk my way out of this can I?" She shook her head then smiled. I helplessly tried to crawl off the bed, but she

held me in place....I sighed. "So....what exactly are you going to do to me?" I stopped trying to move, i wasnt going anywhere soon.

"You are so unlike Makoto..." I stared..."What?!" She fidgeted on my chest, which felt really....really awkward.

"I wasn't going to do anything to you Haiko." She smiled. I gave a sigh of relief..."So....why did you take me to the lounge?"

"I just wanted to see if you were like Makoto.." She said. I felt really confused..."what do you mean....and before let's continue, I think

it's better we talk in a normal position." She nodded, then got off me. I smiled, "thanks! I thought i'd never get up." She still gave me the same...

Stare...

"Haiko..Im only telling this to you okay?" I nodded, "okay." "Promise?" "Yeah, i promise."

She took a deep breath, then started. "A semester before you came to this school..." I nodded, urging her to continue. "I wanted Sekai to know..

I was going to Paris." "Cant you just tell her now?" "And break her heart?!" She faced me, sadness began to take toll of her eyes again...

"Is Sekai a really close friend or something?" Setsuna looked away, took a second to stop shaking, "We have been friends since elementary school."

I almost jumped off the bed! "Yikes! that's one heck of a relationship!" She nodded, "Yes, that's why i'm telling you..."

"I told Makoto about this a month earlier before you came to this school.." She continued, "I gave him the same feelings i gave you...

I even....." She stopped midsentance, started to shake again...She stared at me...Worried..."What's wrong Setsuna?"

...."Are you....mad at me?" I laughed, "About you and Makoto? Of course not! In fact, i cant believe you would

sacrafice so much for Sekai...Something i wouldn't be able to go through.." I could feel Setsuna blushing again..."Haiko...do you really

promise to be there for Sekai...?" I gave her the sincerest nod i could give, "Well yeah! You can count on me!" I declared, i gave her the

victory sign. She smiled. "Your a good person, she said." Then..without warning....

"SETSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, it's motakaijohn here! One heck of a story...I've been updating every few minutes, so dont worry about waiting too long, it's either i go outside to sleep...or type some more...and sleep...WOOH IM LAZY!! hah im joking................................................BATHROOM BREAK LOL!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I left the lounge with Setsuna wearing a defeated look..."Well i guess your pleased with yourself.." I heard her laughing quietly..."Well...

I guess i am." I sighed, "alrighty let's go-AHH!" It was Makoto, and another girl in my class who I had seen before...but never talked to...

"Sorry!" Makoto helped me up from the floor, but i was staring at the girl.... "Makoto...arn't you going with Sekai?" He shifted uncomfortably...

Setsuna wore a neutral look, but all the same...i could tell she was pretty ticked off..."Are you both going into the lounge?" I asked, hoping i didnt

sound too straightforward......I was and she slapped me REALLY hard, storming away with Makoto. I was barely thinking about the pain. I turned to

see Setsuna quietly shaking...."Sekai...."she whispered...Then broke down, i could hear faint sobbing. I felt really sorry for both Sekai, AND

Setsuna...

"damnit Makoto," I told myself, "Why cant you just pick one already!?" I took Setsuna's hand, "Cmon let's get you home, i had a really nice time."

And for once, i DID have fun.

On the doorsteps to her house, Setsuna stopped to give me one last parting gift, her bow..."Ah...." i sounded flustered. "Haiko, when im in

Paris...." She started to break down again, but this time i held her in check, "Setsuna." She stared at me, my hands were holding both her shoulders.

I did it to keep her calm..but she must have gotten the wrong idea...I sighed.

"I'm going to be moving too...Setsuna." I had to tell her...she was shocked. "What...? but i thought...Sekai.." She looked away....obviously

crestfallen.

"Setsuna, your not going to Paris." She stared at me, "how...." I smiled, "im doing my job...someone has to watch for Sekai...i at least promised you

that." She gave me the same shocked expression...."but....everythings prepared...my mother has a job in Paris.." I put my hand on her head,

"I'll find a way...trust me." On my way from her house, she grabbed my arm. "Ah?!" and then she kissed me....

"Okay, im sorry i ran out of sandwiches.." She smiled and laughed, then waved to me. "I'll fix this i promise." I placed her bow in my pocket...then

walked away...pretty happy with myself!


	5. Promises are Promises

I say what i mean...

I decided to check Sekai's house, to see how she was doing. However, she wasn't home. I sighed..."Man, Makoto you are a true heartbreaker.."

I guessed she was still at the festival celebrating the basketball team promotion....seeing as she IS on the female basketball team...so i went.

I entered the basketball team break room. Pretty much the whole female team was there...including Sekai. She

looked pretty sad...i could tell she had been crying due to her red eyes...

I didnt want my presence to be known...so i stood in the corner of the room, I also saw the other girl Makoto had been with..

The room was filled with talking, pretty loud, and hard to hear what i was trying to hear...

Then i heard it...."Is this is the first time you two had met? other then that time at the gymnasium." I could see a blue haired girl introducing the

two....I used all my training to block out all the noise and focus on their conversation....it was pretty hard..but i managed it. I stood, arms crossed,

silently listening...

"yeah," came Sekai's reply....I smirked, "So Sekai DOESNT know about Makoto's affair yet..."

The blue haired girl turned to Makoto's date, "This is Sainjii Sekai" She gestured toward Sekai...They smiled at each other. "The seniors asked me

to bring more people, so i brought her along."Nice to meet you" Sekai had said.. The other girl was equally polite, "Yeah, nice to meet you."

I was intent on hearing there conversation some more..when another voice announced "All right were starting!"

The room went dark...and i lost sight of the three girls..."Damnit." i muttered, "This just got a little harder..what the hells going on..?"

The same female voice came across the room again..."Thank you for waiting..." and then i saw the moniter flicker to life, and then it shone on the

board, where a blank video test was being displayed...."what could this be?" I asked myself..."Well..im about to find out.."

"Well then, the awaited special presentation is about to begin." I sighed..."the basketball game..of course...or something..."

I looked at Sekai, who whispered, "So it's not a closing party?" The blue haired girl answered quietly, "That's what i heard..." I felt like a genuine

stalker doing this..."God i hate myself.." I laughed quietly...Following girl's isnt exactly my strong suit...but its my job...

the video flickered to life...and i saw The blue haired girl...in the lounge...."Oh my god.." I almost cried out when i saw what was happening..

I looked at the blue haired girl, who looked at the video, shocked...I really felt sorry for her..

I heard Sekai try to comfort her..."Nanami" She whispered...I heard the announcer again..."Actually, there was a hidden camera placed in the

lounge, which you all know, during the school festival."Sempai, isnt this voyeurism?" I heard disgust in Sekai's voice as she confronted the

announcer. "Yep," I noted that there was no guilt, or regret in the response...."that person makes me sick..." I muttered.

Seconds later....I heard the blue haired girl, "Nanami" screaming, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she was sitting with her hand on her head,

crying into the floor...I really did feel sorry for her.

I heard the voice of the announcer...."You can call this a school memory, you all had fun, right?" The whole room was pretty freaked...

I couldnt take it anymore..."Turn it off.." I said, stepping toward the announcer. The whole class faced me....apparently shocked that I was here the

whole time..

"That's enough woman, now turn it off!" I sounded firmly intimidating, something the girl took into account, but she was pretty mean..

"Well, if it isnt our class hero.." she said in a mocking tone..."Dont think i didnt see you in the lounge either....With Setsuna..." She expected me

to blush, emberassed, but i didnt...even as she played it in front of the class...

I saw myself...eyes closed... "Can i open my eyes now?" She shut the door, then Pinned me against the bed, both hands keeping me from moving..

"What others do inside the lounge, is none of your buisness." I almost snarled, I had to get her to turn it off, otherwise everyone would here what

Setsuna had said to me earlier...."You just dont want everyone to hear what you said..." I looked at her, panic in my eyes..."Please...dont."

She turned toward the room, "Well everyone, let's hear just exactly what they said...

I heard laughing as i saw myself scream in suprise. "ARE WE IN THE LOUNGE?!" I also tried to hide the fact that I was smiling.

I forced myself to look at Sekai, who was staring at the video, apparently shocked at what she was seeing...

"Setsuna! you cant! you wont!" The room was quiet...But she wasn't doing anything to me in the video...at least not yet...

"Damn it Setsuna.....i cant talk my way out of this can I?" Most of the girls in the room were audibly sighing as i retied her bow....

"They must think this is romantic or something..." I laughed to myself...Remembering the truth of how terrifying it was...

I stared at the announcer, who was no longer smirking....."Please...turn it off." I whispered....She stammered then regained herself,

"Ha! why should I?" She said this with the intention of hurting me....but i knew....She didn't have anything on me. I sighed sadly, then forced

myself to watch the rest of the video...

"You are so unlike Makoto..." The whole room went silent...as if they were getting to the good part of a romance novel...."God....Couple of the year..

now this...." I shook my head. "I wasn't going to do anything to you Haiko...."

"...So....why did you take me to the lounge?" I tried to not leave..."how was i going to explain this to Sekai...?"

"I just wanted to see if you were like Makoto.." I visibly saw Sekai gasp...."oh great.."

"What do you mean? and before we continue....I think it's better we talk in a normal position..."

We were no longer in a potentially sexual position....I wiped my brow...."heh..."

"Thanks! I thought i'd never get up."

"Haiko....im only telling this to you okay?" I watched myself promise to her...the encouraging smile on my face...."Please...can you turn it off now?"

She looked at the video, no longer wearing that smug expression....."N-No!" she cried, her voice echoed in the seemingly dead room...

I gave her a sad look...."If you really want to make this a memory worth carrying around for the rest of your life....then go ahead." My last words

came out bitter. She gasped...I turned to face the video again.

"A semester before you came to this school....I wanted to let Sekai know...I was going to Paris.."

"Cant you just tell her now?" I felt like breaking down....felt like leaving right there and then...but i had a job to do...

"And break her heart?!" Some of the girls were staring at Sekai, who was smiling....I was pretty suprised...

"We have been friend's since elementary school." I watched myself freak out...laughed quietly..."Yikes! that's one heck of a relationship!"

"Yes, that's why I'm telling you." I knew what was about to happen next...."I told Makoto a month earlier before you came to this school....

I gave him the same feelings i gave you....I even..." I looked at her shaking through the video..."She's a good person..." I told myself...

"Whats wrong Setsuna?"

Then the question came.....

"Are you...made at me?" The whole room froze, they stared at the recording, one girl even took in a deep breath...

I saw myself laugh..."About you and Makoto?of course not! in fact, I cant believe you would sacrafice so much for Sekai...Something i wouldn't

be able to go through.."

I could hear audible sigh's of relief in the room...."Am i THAT interesting...?" I took a glance at Sekai, who was staring at me now...I looked away

as fast as i could, "aww crap." "Haiko...do you really promise to be there for Sekai?" I smiled as i heard myself respond....I almost felt proud.

"Well yeah! you can count on me!" ...."oh oh...here it comes.." I looked away...knowing what was gonna happen next..."ooooh no......" I buried my

head in my hands..

"Your a good person.."

"SETSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" I could hear the girl's giggling as I heard her force me against the

bed...again..."Man, she really is confident.." I told myself...half smiling.

Then it stopped. I looked up confused...

The recording was shut off... I turned toward's the announcer, who was staring at me...hurt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I didn't know that was such a private moment..." I didn't answer...."Well, the damage is done." I replied, then

ran my head through my hair....god what a day..

Everyone was staring at me....I expected funny looks, and disgusted one's too....but no...None of them thought i was a pervert...

In fact...they were staring at me....in.....Admiration? I was very confused.

"Well," I heard someone approach me..it was Sekai, "I guess you two really are couple of the year.." I gave her an embarresed laugh,

"Yeah....uh...I was going to tell you later..but...." i gestured toward the recording..."...yeah..." She smiled, "You said YOU wouldnt get any idea's,

i didn't say anything about Setsuna did I?" I could see the girl's laughing in the back...."God...i hate loopholes." Sekai smiled, "Well, if Setsuna's

going to Paris, then im going to say goodbye to her at least..." She leaned over and hugged me, "Your a good friend." I gave her a somber look,

"What about Makoto? Who did you go with?" She gave me a sad smile, "It doesnt matter anymore, as long as Setsuna is happy." I turned toward

the other girl who i had seen go with Makoto...She gave me a nervous look..."Hey...what's your name..?" I made it sound casual, trying to not

make the situation anymore awkward then it was..."Otome...I.." She looked away, obviously nervous from our previous encounter...

"Otome....ah....finally nice to meet you, we never really spoke in class." I brought out my hand to shake her's. She was hesitant....

"Maybe im being too straightforward..." I dropped my hand, "I forgot to introduce myself...My name is Haiko, nice to meet you" I gave her a smile,

then brought up my hand to shake her's again...She took it, this time with a smile of her own.

"How the hell does he accomplish that kind of stuff so easily." Sekai thought...."He sure reminds me of Makoto..."

I let go of her hand, then asked, "So....what are you doing here, i thought you were still on a date with Makoto, yes?" Otome gave me a hard look,

"What's it to you? our relationship has nothing to your concern." I was taken aback by her sudden aggresiveness...

"Maybe i should be a little more careful with my word's" I fidgeted a little, to make sure she thought i was sorry, then continued...

"....Well...He was going with Sekai...." I could immedietly see guilt on her face as she looked away..."your lying" she croaked, "you made this up

to break us up did you not?!" Sekai couldn't take it anymore...."I'm leaving" she said quietly, walking toward's the exit.

"Sekai...where are you going?" She didn't answer...I could sense something wasn't going to end well...She ran off.

I gave Otome one last look, then sped after Sekai...


	6. Live and forget

Self Sacrafice

"Crap crap crap crap crap!!" I kept swearing as she got even further ahead of me....I knew she was fast....but man! She's got some speed!

I knew whatever she planned on doing...It wasn't going to be good. I decided to call Makoto...I pulled out my cellphone and dialed his number.

I stood anxiously on the spot, waiting for him to pick up...."Cmon damnit, answer the friggen call!" I watched Sekai run farther away...

"hello? this is Makoto." I sighed in relief. "Good, it's me Haiko, where are you?" I heard him cough in suprise, then his reply came. "Oh! hey, I didn't

know you knew my number....Did you call to say hi?" I frowned..."I just wanted to know....who did you go to the festival with, Sekai, or Otome?"

his reply came a second later, Makoto was obviously hiding something, "What?! How do you know about Otome? and of course not, i went with

Sekai!" He was stuttering a lot, i knew he was he lying. "Oh really...then why were you heading with Otome into the lounge?" I tried to sound

nice, but i was in a hurry, and something bad might happen really soon. I paused for him, waiting for an answer. "Okay! I went with Otome!

but it's not like anyone knew...She wanted to go! what could i say?" I was feeling pretty mad...but i kept my anger in check....

"Well...first of all Makoto, you could have said 'no' and second of all, people do know...Sekai knows in fact. that's why she left the festival early....I

dont know where she's headed...but I have a good feeling it's home....." I paused, let Makoto accept the information....Why am i looking after this

two timing bastard....I shook my head in dismay....."Hang on, I just got a message from Sekai, she want's to have tea with her at her house..."

I frowned....Sekai wouldnt take him back so quickly, let alone at all.....I saw the look on her face when she was leaving.......pretty ticked off...

"I'm going to Sekai's house for tea, i'll see you later okay?" He said from over the cell...."Makoto....what about Otome? i mean, she's your date now..

right?" But it was too late, he hung up the phone...

"DAMNIT!" i swore loudly....."this guy cant commit to ANYONE cant he?!" I forcefully slammed my cellphone back in my pocket, then sat down...

"It's a wonder why I bother helping him at all," i thought, "Let alone save.....but it's my job.." I sighed, thinking of how many girl's he must have

played.....I decided to go to Sekai's house and spy on the two...

"I hope im not too late," I said to myself, sprinting toward's her house as fast as i could. The cold night air seemed to laugh at my futile attempts

to stop fate.....I knew something bad was gonna happen if i didnt stop whatever it was...fate? Hah....cant be...

I ran as fast as i could, a pretty good pace, but I knew Sekai far outstripped me in terms of speed...."Makoto must be at her house right now,"

I thought....Cursing the fact that they lived pretty close to each other. "Well at least Kotonoha's having a good time." I sighed, rounding another

block.

I finally made it to Sekai's apartment. I could see both their shadow's sitting quietly around a table behind the window curtains...

I was thankful they didn't notice me, and slowly walked toward's the door entrance. I sat outside, listening to there conversation.....

Too bad they weren't saying anything...."I'll go prepare the tea" I heard Makoto get up, but Sekai stopped him, "No I will, stay here..."

I got up to see what was happening....I watched Sekai go into the kitchen....There was no tea getting made at all....

She took a sharp cooking knife from the counter....."What the hell?!" I told myself....She took out her phone...i saw her dial something into it...

Second's later Makoto pulled out his own phone from his pocket...stared at it confused..."Why is she texting him...?" I wondered..."She's right there."

Then i knew what was about to happen...."Oh crap!" I heard myself scream.

I barged through the front door. I stepped in front of Makoto just as she made a lunge with the knife....

I felt the blood coming from my chest....She stared at me, shocked...."Haiko!" She screamed, then quickly removed the knife that was

impaling me currently....My vision was blurring, my eyes grew heavy, but i felt no pain....I realized that i was suffering from blood loss....

"Makoto...." I managed to turn, blood soaking through my shirt, Sekai started to cry...."You are a real idiot" I said, then smiled....I saw Makoto

say something, then blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hey its motakaijohn again! NOPE NO BATHROOM BREAK THIS TIME LOL!!!" just wanted to say hi to everyone who's been reading this, get's lonely writing fan fiction you know? anyways.....BATHROOM BREAK HAHAHAHAHAH!!!


	7. New Years Eve

The choice to go on...

I was floating around in a ray of light, I could see it....the other side?!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NO WAY!" I cried out, almost blacking out again from shock..

"Where the hell am I?" I thought...I looked around, but i could only see the blinding ray of light that shone on me...It was really hard to see..

"Your dead." Someone whispered....But it wasn't quite a whisper...it was as if they were in my mind....

"Im dead....heh, well i guess i am after i just got stabbed ya know?" I laughed, my voice echoed in the dark. "You are to be given a choice"

I heard something in my mind say, "Live, and go back to the pain of life, or move on..."

I thought about it.....Move on....? I thought about everyone i would be leaving behind....all my life experiences.....also, i was only 18 to be"moving on

already.." I looked at the darkness surrounding me..."Well, if i actually had the choice, i would choose to live....people need me." The voice hissed..

"Fool, your condemning yourself to unnecesary pain...Why?" I then recognized the voice....It was myself...I was battling against myself...

"Condemning myself to unnecesary pain? Your wrong." I answered, "Life may hurt, and boy, it does hurt, but theres a reason for that, I'm going to

live." My subconscious seethed and hissed, "Very well....we will meet again....when it's your time.

I felt the pillar of light growing brighter and brighter...until i couldnt see anything.....I blacked out again....

....or was it my imagination?

I woke up in a hospital bed.....My eyes were still closed, I could hear people....

"I'm sorry." I heard someone say, we've done everything we could....he couldnt be saved....

I scoffed in my mind...."WHAT?! IM DEAD?!" i almost laughed, but there was a sharp pain in my side, so i really, really didn't want to...

I heard someone cry....It was Setsuna..."

"He's been out for three months...." I heard a male voice......"I'ts my fault he died...I should have been a better person..."

I could hear silent sobbing, it was Sekai......."I....I killed him....I killed one of my closest friends..." I could sense her breaking down even further..

As her voice was being reduced to crying. "I was like this for 3 months...?" I thought to myself, "holy cow!"

I tried to stir, realized i couldnt....."Man, my body is still stiff from being dormant for so long..." I could only lay there and listen...

"Haiko....." I felt someone placing flowers on my chest.....I almost knew it was Kotonoha....."He always knew how to fix a situation didnt he?"

I felt the grief in her voice....The subtle sadness underlining her tone. I felt someone approach me, "You always had the best sandwiches.."

I could hear Setsuna making a sad laugh as she said it....then she placed her head on my chest......"It's New Year's eve Haiko...I just wanted to

say...." She started to sob into my chest...

"New Year's Eve...holy crap I HAVE been out for a while..."

Then I felt it...the feeling coming back into my body....I willed my fingers to move....It started to stir...."Almost...." I thought....'

Slowly, i could move my arm, which as i did, I heard gasps.....

I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out the bow Setsuna had given me....Then, while she was still crying in my chest....Slowly retied it

in her hair...She felt it, looked up in disbelief as i stretched. "Ahhhh....well...Happy New Year's eve guys!" I looked at everyone, who was

completely speechless as I grinned in triumph.

I suddently was getting hugged by everyone in the room, i could barely breath!!

"WE MISSED YOU!" i could hear them just sputtering a montage of "YOUR BACK!" "YOUR ALIVE" "OH MY GOD!!!"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of embracing, I slowly got up, rubbed my side which hurt quite a lot...

"Haiko...." I turned to see Sekai smiling and crying at the same time...."I'm so sorry....I...." She broke down again....

I didn't know what to say...I was slowly remembering what happened....Then looked at Setsuna, "Hey, your not in Paris!" She smiled,

"That's because I'm renting out my mother's old apartment....I stared at her in shock..."Wait...your not living with your mother anymore?"

"She gave me a choice...I really wanted to stay with you...but....you died..." She broke off...."I dont know if i can stay any longer...I cant pay

for the rent..." I smiled, "That's okay, you can live with me." She gave me a startled look, "What? really?" She looked hopeful, "Yeah, I decided

to get an apartment after lying in this hospital for 3 months..." Makoto approached me...."Hey," I looked at me sadly, "I remembered what you

called me before you blacked out....I deserved it." I smiled, "Heh, that's only because i lost 3 quarters of my blood, I couldnt think straight..."

He frowned..."Well, either way, I'm going out with Sekai...." I stared, shocked..."Even after she tried to do you in?" I joked, "No offence Sekai"

She giggled. "Yeah....I would have deserved too it if you didn't step in..." I turned toward Kotonoha..."Hey, I didn't know you would

visit me...." She looked offended, "Why wouldnt I? after everything you did for me..." I laughed, "Okay, just doing what i do best..."

I smiled at everyone..."Well, let's go to my place." I said, "We can celebrate New Years Eve together!"

I suddently felt Setsuna hugging me tightly......

"I love you." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, my name is Haiko Nai, an 18 year old student attending Sakakino high school...And this is my story of how i stopped 3 teenagers from killing

each other. I swear, i wish the jobs were more boring!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conclusion,

Well, Setsuna burnt my sushi again, and Kotonoha gave me one of the WORST presents ever for new years (an exploding teddie bear?! holy cow

man!), along with the fact that Makoto almost fell off the roof trying to repair our TV cable....

.....Happy New Years Eve..

Haiko Nai.

Setsuna Kyoura

Kotonoha Katsura

Makoto Itou


	8. Semester Days

Epilouge and Authors notes

"Haiko! cmon the beach parties about to start!" I felt humiliated in these clothes. Sekai tugged on my arm forcefully....I really didn't have

a choice did I? Setsuna stared at me, wearing a bikini along with all the other girls.....I really WAS going to have a nosebleed....

I smirked at Makoto, "Look at all those potential killers!" I made a fake jab at his chest, I got a smack from Sekai, "Stop it Haiko! it's not funny

anymore" But i could see her smiling as she walked toward's the group of girls...

Well....If this is how I'm gonna start my summer....then i guess this is how... I took a deep breath then grinned..."ALRIGHT GUYS IM COMING IN!"

the girls screamed as i made a running start into the water, i made one hell of a splash. "CMON MAKOTO JUMP JUMP JUMP!" i heard the girls

take up the cry, he was SO pressured into it, hehheh. He shyly fell into the water, trying not to blush...Setsuna gave me a smile..

...This was just the start of my second semester.

Authors Notes!!

Hey it's me Motakai John again....I would like to list everyone who gave me support during the 4 days i spent writing this story...It's my first

story you see, and I could do nothing but write and take copious amount's of craps!! heheh, just joking I wanted to gross out the female readers.

Anyhow, I would like to thank Kaiser Dude for being my FIRST REVIEW EVER!!! and also, being a random guy to give me support! he's pretty cool...

I wanna marry him...what?! Nah just joking, but still, hes pretty cool.

I would also like to thank Elbaliem, who has given me positive feedback. Your awsome, and i hope you finish your story too man, I look forward to

reading the ending. I really do.

Lastly i would like to thank Kyora and Hoang for being being good friend's. Kyora your a good friend, and i'll see you in two years when you come

back from Japan...And Hoang...your always jacking my kills in Halo 3....well it doesnt matter anyway.

Lastly, i would like to give A HELL OF A LOT of thanks....to one Dr. Shu Hagase....For giving me inspiration from his stories, and the fact that

he didn't update his writing for so long, i decided to make my own! Heheh, i feel a lot happier now, thank's to you.

Anyways's, im going to be coming up with more stories, and thank you again mr Hagase, you might not have known this...but you were a BIG

help in getting me started.


End file.
